


No use crying over spilled ice cream...?

by SaeranLover



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Ice Cream, this was a request from tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 01:07:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9575114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaeranLover/pseuds/SaeranLover
Summary: When you spill your ice cream on his legs, you say that you'll make it up to him by buying him anything in return.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request made on tumblr! [Find it here~](https://saeranlover.tumblr.com/post/156811646233/saeran-and-reader-au-reader-drops-her-ice-cream-on)

You had been getting a bit _too_ excited over the fact that he was taking you out to buy ice cream… You jumped a bit in even _more_ enthusiasm when you were allowed to choose the flavour too, and he had rolled his eyes at your almost child-like joy as you looked at each and every flavour available. (Even though you could see a slight hint of joy in his own eyes too, as if he had something happy which he associated with ice cream.)

This excitement wasn’t to last though.

Once you had your ice cream – your favourite flavour, of course - for a few minutes, it had begun to melt. And when it poured on your hands from the cone, it was cold. The cold made you flinch… And the ice cream went falling… Right into Saeran’s lap.

That led to the… current situation.

“What the fuck?!” Saeran jumped up from his seat, the zips from his jacket almost hitting you in the face as he did so. “That’s a waste of ice cream! A- And it’s _cold_ damn it!” He did his best to wipe the ice cream (which just so happened to be a similar white and pink colour to his hair) off his legs, looking both angry and panicky at the exact same time.

Yes, he did look _very_ threatening with just how aggressively he was trying to brush off the ice cream, but you had been with him for many months by this point, and you weren’t completely fazed by _that…_ But what bothered you was that until you both left the city again, he would be walking around with ice cream on his pants. It actually made you feel quite… embarrassed…

“I- I’m so sorry, Saeran!” You reached into your pocket and pulled out some tissues which you had on hand, before biting your lips and standing up yourself. “I- I’ll do anything to make up for that! H- How about I buy you something for an apology!” You were red in the face out of the embarrassment of spilling that ice cream on Saeran’s pants as you said that.

Saeran was too busy wiping off the ice cream to instantly respond to your offer, but when he did, you were met with a raised eyebrow. “You’ll buy me anything?”  As he waited for a response, Saeran pulled his jacket off and tied it around his waist so that the ice cream stain was covered.

When you nodded, you noticed that Saeran’s eyes had widened slightly. You put it down to his eagerness to have you buy him literally anything which you could afford, but that was far from the reason. There was a tiny bit of melted ice cream resting on your lips, and to say that it had his full attention was an understatement. He wanted to get rid of it from your soft, gentle lips… _And he wanted to get rid of it with his own lips._

“So, what do you want then? A… Another ice cream? Some candy? I- I’ll seriously get you anything I can afford, I’m that sorry about dropping the ice cream on you!” You started pouting, and Saeran rolled his eyes at the child-like way you were acting in an attempt to apologise. _And the ice cream was still on your lips._

Saeran spent a moment thinking, before letting out a loud sigh. “Fine. We’ll get some more ice cream then… In a _tub_ this time. I’m not having you spill it on me again.” Following that, he grabbed your wrist and started pulling you along the path so that you would remain behind him. Through all of the dragging, you were constantly apologising for spilling the ice cream on him whilst the two of you were receiving the strangest looks why. _(Well, it probably did look like a kidnapping to everyone, Saeran supposed. He was wearing dark clothes and a leather jacket and he honestly did make some people – mostly children - cry when they looked at him, and you were… a sweet little thing getting dragged along by him whilst apologising over and over…)_

Soon enough, Saeran released his grasp and turned back around to face you, and-

 _‘Fuck!’_ Saeran internally yelled. That ice cream was STILL on your lips?! _‘Does she not wipe her lips after eating like any normal human being?!’_

Eventually, Saeran forced himself into saying something, as he could see the worry and confusion building up in your face as every second of silence passed. “C- Can you _please_ stop apologising now? _Honestly!_ You apologise too much!” He gritted his teeth then, mainly to stop himself from feeling tempted to get rid of that ice cream which you obviously weren’t going to do _anything_ about, but he left you to assume that it was because of him getting annoyed at your apologies.

“S- Sorry-!” You started panicking then, before you gasped. “Damn it… I did it again! I’m sorry about apologising!” Before you could possibly go into an eternal spiral of apologising and apologising for that apology, Saeran pinched your cheek. “Ow!” You were slightly red in the face from before still, and he could absolutely tell from just touching your face like that. “I’ll stop… A- Anyway… What f- flavour ice cream do you want Saeran? And, u- um… What size?”

“If you can be quiet until we get to the shop, I’ll tell you then. If not, you’re guessing, and there’s trouble if you get it wrong.” A smirk grew on Saeran’s face then, and straight away, your face was as red as his shirt again.

“Wh- What kind of trouble?”

“Oh… Just, you know… _trouble.”_   _You didn’t need to know that he was bluffing, right? He didn’t care at all over what flavour he got, as long as it wasn’t one of those really bizarre flavours._ “Now, get a move on, we’re nearly back at the ice cream place now.”

You nodded, before the two of you started making your way to the shop which was just at the end of the road. Saeran still kept you in the corner of his eye as the two of you walked, and noticed that you still had that little bit of melted ice cream on your lips. That was when he made his mind up.

_If that ice cream was not gone from your mouth by the time that the two of you got to the shop, he was going to get rid of it himself. It was becoming too much now!_

So… As soon as the two of you were outside the door to the ice cream shop, Saeran grabbed hold of the tops of your arms, and _stared._ “I’ll have a _large_ chocolate mint ice cream,” he stated, his eyes narrowing at the sight of that damn stupid stray little piece of shit ice cream on your mouth. “First though, I’m getting rid of _that.”_

You were completely dazed as Saeran walked into the shop about thirty seconds later, and were blushing even more than previously as you thought about what he had just done. There had been ice cream on your lips… and rather than telling you it was there, he decided to _lick it off?!_

“Oi! Come on, you owe me ice cream for spilling yours on me before!”


End file.
